


I need a hug

by obsidianfr3ak



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, osby, really ansty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianfr3ak/pseuds/obsidianfr3ak
Summary: There was a thick fog covering the whole place. The explosion was so loud it made her ears buzz. Ruby felt that at any moment her legs were going to give up and she would end up lying on the floor, completely helpless. That was how she felt. Helpless and lost.But Ruby couldn’t give up. She had to be alert, she had to find him."Where are you, Oscar?"
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 1





	I need a hug

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published on my Tumblr @obsidianfr3sk. Follow me there!  
> Also, it was my first time writing something straight/Osby. It was a lot of fun:)

There was a thick fog covering the whole place. The explosion was so loud it made her ears buzz. Ruby felt that at any moment her legs were going to give up and she would end up lying on the floor, completely helpless. That was how she felt. Helpless and lost.

But Ruby couldn’t give up. She had to be alert, she had to find him.

_Where are you, Oscar?_

Suddenly, she tripped and fell to the ground. A groan was heard, but it wasn’t from her. She turned to look and realized that what had made her stumble was a person.

A person covered in bloodstains.

“Oscar!” Ruby screeched, tears welling up in her eyes. “Oscar, I’m here! I found you!”

She crawled towards him as fast as she could, knelt beside him, and placed his head on her lap. Despite the fog, she could see that Oscar was smiling at her.

“It seems to me that it was- it was me who found you,” Oscar stammered. Ruby noticed the pain in his words immediately.

She first believed it was because of the pieces of glass embedded in his face. However, it did not take long for her to notice the stream of blood gushing from his side.

“They hit you,” she stammered.

“Twice,” added Oscar with a hint of pride. “And both times, they aimed for the head. And still, they didn’t kill me. What a terrible aim. I knew gang members were idiots, but not that much.”

Carefully, she placed Oscar’s head on the ground. Her hands were shaking. “Don’t talk,” she asked, “I’m going to-”

“Use your powers on me?”

Ruby tried to smile, but it was impossible.

“You know it doesn’t work that way.”

The second shot had been in the thigh. She tried to remember if there were any important organs in the thigh… 

“Have you ever tried it?”

She picked up a sizable piece of broken glass, pulled it close to her leg, and ripped a piece of cloth from her uniform. She cut herself by accident, but she didn’t care. It was nothing like Oscar’s injuries.

“Woah, Ruby. Leave something for the imagination.”

Ruby carefully folded the gray piece of cloth and placed it between Oscar’s hand and the wound. “Press for a moment.”

She took the glass back and cut another piece, this time it was a bit bigger than the last.

Oscar frowned.

“You look a little worried,” he pointed out.

Ruby wrapped the wound and tied a tight knot to keep it in place. Then she turned her attention back to the other one. She removed Oscar’s bloody hands from the wound and put hers to continue to apply pressure.

Oscar was cold and the piece of cloth was soaked. Please, Adrian, find help quickly.

“I’m extremely worried,” she murmured.

Oscar toyed with a lock of her hair. “You shouldn’t,” he said. “I mean, I’ve already died once. I’m not afraid of dying again.”

“I’d be scared to die,” she said.

“Really?” asked Oscar, amazed. “I’d never have imagined it.”

“What?”

“How can something as common as death can scare the fearless person I know?”

Ruby rolled her eyes. She knew it wasn’t a very nice gesture, but she couldn’t help it.

“You don’t look worried anymore. Now you look extremely angry. Yes, I can see it. Even in the dark.” Oscar laughed. “The light at the end of the tunnel helps me see, I guess. Is this because I said that your fear was common?”

“Yes! I mean- Stop distracting me!”

_I’m trying to save your life, Oscar. Don’t make jokes. Do not make me laugh. This is no time to laugh._

_You’re dying, Oscar._

“You shouldn’t be afraid of death, Ruby,” he told her seriously. “Sooner or later it comes to all of us.”

Ruby pressed the wound further.

_But not today._

“It’s something we have in common, you know, the two sides of this war,” Oscar continued. “We think of ourselves as gods, but in the end, death makes no distinction between anarchists and renegades.”

She wiped the sweat with one hand. It left a trail of blood on her forehead.

Was Oscar bleeding more or was he bleeding less? Ruby could no longer tell the difference.

“Come on. That was deep. I’ve thought about that quote for months.”

“I’m not afraid of dying!” Ruby exploded. “I’m afraid of you dying!”

Oscar fell silent. “Seriously?” he murmured.

Ruby rolled her eyes again. “Super seriously!” she exclaimed.

“Wow. Sorry. It’s just another thing that I’d never have imagined.”

“What?”

“That someone would be afraid of losing me.”

For the first time, she looked into his eyes. They were as watery as hers.

He was afraid.

“You don’t have much imagination, do you?” she asked, stroking his cheek.

“What? I have a lot of imagination, okay?” Oscar responded with mock indignation. “And I am a catch. I’d be more worried if people weren’t afraid of losing me.”

Ruby laughed. She didn’t even have to force it. Oscar could get a smile out of her even in the most gruesome moments.

“Sorry I made you angry.”

“Don’t worry.”

Oscar smiled too. “Do you need a hug?”

“Oscar, I don’t think-”

“Please. I do need it. Are you going to tell me that you don’t?”

He knew her too well.

“I need a hug.”

Oscar approached with the last of his strength and Ruby welcomed him with open arms. She even dared to kiss him on the cheek. It was cool and smooth. Ruby could dream of kissing his cheeks all day.

Then he passed out and she had to stop dreaming.


End file.
